Role-playing page for pg.141! X3
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following The Glass Scientists Role-playing page for pg.141! X3 35 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 a year ago Hello everyone and welcome to the roleplaying post for this weeks page! X3 I hope that you have fun with your roleplays and enjoy the new page! X3 -From RB. X3 Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( chatterghosts Its the final countdownnnnn dodododo. dodo do do do. Tairais: Space and color stretched and snapped and warped before him as he casually stroll past the Gate to the outside world. In between one breath and the next, he had shed skin for feathers and arms for wings, slicing through the air. His voice became clear with the snap-crack of radio static breaking and falling away. Above ya, or gonna be soon. A raven soared over the tile shingles of Venice, beady eyes cutting a pathway through the revelry. It was easy enough to find Hannibal and Will and, behind them, Huxley and Elias, though the latter pair was difficult to focus on, taking the hazy quality of smoke. Trying to figure out where they were going, however, was a different matter entirely, and the two of them were not so careless as to talk when anyone on the street could be listening, even without meaning to. Might have to follow them for a bit, either til they get ta another Gate or til they're somewhere empty enough ta make eavesdroppin' a sight easier. Don' suppose they said anything of note ya happened ta hear, did they? )) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago Elias and Huxley kept a casual pace, though there was an urgency behind it, a desperate need to keep with each other and with Hannibal and Will. Nothing. The two of them kept up their casual discussion as they walked, still in the role of two friends taking the same path home as Hannibal and Will. In a subtle movement, Huxley kept his head tilted to them, listening for anything of importance. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago Even in the pockets of relative quiet between the crowds of dancers and striding costumes, it was almost impossible to make out what Hannibal (for it was Hannibal speaking, the accent was distinctive in how similar to Richard's it sounded. If it were pitched a bit higher, a bit rougher from smoke and acid-) was saying to Will. The word 'Gate' could be heard clearly, with the same inflection that Charricthran had thought it. 'Home' and 'prepare', 'lie' and 'wait', 'a chance'. All interesting words alone, all interesting words together. The pair turned a corner and took to a dock running underside an arcing bridge, and Charricthran allowed himself a small, triumphant grin as ley lines snapped and bit gold-and-silver sparks in his vision against the night. I found where they're headin'- took me a bit ta look past all th' Fae shenanigans, but tha' bridge 's another Gate- leads closer ta Russia 'n it does Italy, best I can tell. You're gonna wanna wait a bit after they go through ta follow, jus' in case they mill about the entrance. The pair stood under the bridge for a handful of moments, as if watching he gondolas further downstream. Then, with a handful of steps and the faint snap of logs shifting in a fireplace, the air around the bridge shimmered, and they were gone. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( Nyx Silverfang Naptime in the attic with a werewolf!..? Tairais: Charricthran took the extra weight easily- or at the very least, if it caused extra strain, he was careful to keep it from showing or being felt as he wrapped an arm around Nyx to steady her. "Rightio. Hang tight, don' open your eyes, an' ignore any whisperin' ya might hear for the next few seconds, yeah?" With that, he reached out with his free hand and twist the air around them, shadows blurring all things as he traveled across the edge of The Other. It was still half-formed, still recovering as he was, but it was solid in the way that stepping stones across a river. He knew better than to trust the stillness of the air, or the ghosts of the London cityscape around them. He could hear the distant echoing screech of the Amuulzhaanir, after all. In the space between a single slow breath, they emerged in the attic he called almost-home, the wards humming softly, faintly shut behind them as he walked into solidity once more. "Ya can open your eyes now. Where d'ya want me ta put ya: Floor, chair, or couch?" )) 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago • edited Nyx blinked open her eyes and surveyed the attic space, taking in its warmth and coziness, and wondering if she could take a closer look at a few of the books and knick-knacks when she was feeling better. “The couch would be great,” She decided as she finished fixing the overall layout of the room firmly in her mind. This is actually really nice. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago Charricthran set Nyx on the couch as gently as he could muster, trying not to smother her in the nest of blankets while he was at it. After that, he took a step back and tilted his head thoughtfully. "Could leave, if ya'd like. Nothin' up here that isn't obviously dangerous- don' go pokin' at knives an' all, see- so it'd jus' be a matter o' preference, rather'n safety. Like I might've said but definitely thought, I don' think any Change'll happen 'til the next full moon, if it does at all." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( MillieGriffin Someone help the tinman. MillieGriffin: Millie felt apsoluty pithatic, she was only glad Griffin wasn't here to see her cowering like this she didn't even want to think about what he would say if he saw her like this. She she pried herself off his hand as she did her best to speak as calmly as possible. "I... I... I'm fine with either one... Wheather you want to help or not is up to you..." Tairais: Charricthran tilted his head thoughtfully before shrugging. "I'll be nearby if ya want me, then. Rather not make things worse, see, but if ya need an extra set o' hands, they'll be there." He moved over to the sitting area and folded himself into one of the chairs, picking up a worn, leather-bound journal sitting on the table in front of and pulling a pen from his pocket as he went. )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Continuation of Mystery Explosion! Jekyll1886)) Helen didn’t protest once throughout the entire trip, merely holding on and remaining quite still so as not to make things difficult for Lewis. Once, briefly, she felt a spell of dizziness, but it had faded only a breath later as she laid her head against his shoulder. When they arrived at the flat, she rose quietly from where she’d been placed on the couch, instead taking up a spot beside Weir. “Are you alright?” She asked softly, grasping his hand in hers and squeezing lightly. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Better now--" He cleared his throat, calming visibly at her touch. "Better now we're home," he answered, immeasurably glad Helen seemed herself. "How are you, though?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “I... appear to be okay.” The words came hesitantly, her voice softer still and tinged with unease. “There’s nothing physically wrong with me, at the very least... that I’m aware of, anyway...” Helen leaned against him lightly, wanting to reassure him (and herself) without making him support her weight. “I am rather worried that there’s no way I’ll be able to tell, should there be something still be messed up with my head...” She curled one arm around him, using her other hand to still clasp his. “I’m sorry, I don’t... want to frighten you again. It’s... only that... I’m afraid I might not be able to speak as myself again for long, or... that even now, I’m not entirely me.” A shake of her head. “I had hoped this... feeling would go away forever when Hela and I agreed to work with each other, as best we could.” “But now...” She swallowed, words beginning to tremble. “I hear there’s something inside me again, only this time it’s not some surpressed part of myself, and I don’t know how it got there, but I still can’t remember what I’ve done... I don’t know what it made me do to you.” Her eyes were moist now as she fell quiet. I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry I did god-knows-what to you and made you so upset. I’m sorry I couldn’t, and still might not be able to, stop this. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "I...I've taken us here because there are wards. Against outside influences," he tried to reassure her, putting his arm around her in turn, glad for the warm feeling of her presence beside him. "Indeed, you seem yourself. Do you feel anything--anyone else within you? Surely you would notice, wouldn't you? The way you and Hela notice each other," he at once conjectured and hoped. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited She closed her eyes briefly and leaned into his hold, exhaling in a quiet sigh. “I don’t feel anything nor anyone at the moment, but... I haven’t been able to sense Hela either in quite some time,” answered Helen after a moment, absentmindedly tracing her thumb over the back of his hand, “I don’t know if that’s because of a lack of skill on my part, or if she’s simply remained tucked in the back of my mind...” “I’ve never been adept at detecting her movements. I felt her presence when she wanted and allowed me to.” She chuckled ruefully. “Meanwhile, if I so much as fluttered an eyelid while she was in control—figuratively, of course—Hela would go on the defensive at once, shoving me back down.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I..." He cleared his throat, finally settling down as he held her close. "I'm sorry. I know that's not a pleasant position to be in," he sympathized. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She smiled faintly, her voice conveying the warmth in the expression. “It’s alright, Lewis, I wasn’t complaining. My counterpart’s knack for detecting those who are unwanted may actually come in handy now.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "That...is a very good point," he concurred, at last back to normal. "Might you ask whether she senses anyone else?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “It’s worth a try,” She replied, nodding, “Perhaps all of this was enough for her to stop with the silent treatment.” Hela, I know you haven’t been... well, in your usual spirits of late, and we haven’t talked in some time... But I was hoping you could do me a favor. There was no response. I... am sure you aren’t fond of the idea, but seeing as there may or may not be some... unknown entity roaming about our collective mind, it would likely be beneficial for us both to find out if anything is out of the ordinary, and preferably before it attempts to steal either of our forms again. No reply came. You know I’m rubbish at this sort of thing, so it’d be a great help if you could... take a look yourself? Only silence followed once more. With a sigh, Helen shook her head, giving up. “Nothing still, not even a twitch.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Damn, thought Lewis. "It was worth a try," he said with a shrug. "In any case, you'd be welcome to stay here as long as you like. At the very least until we ascertain what occurred at the Society." A pause, as he considered what Helen had originally set out to do. "By the by, did you and Catt get to have your chat?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Thank you,” She breathed, gratitude and relief evident at the offer. He asked about Catt. “Ah, yes, I had already finished and stepped out when... everything began to warp and shake around me, and there was a terrible pain...” She shook her head again at the memory, her tone remorseful. “I was headed for your office, in fact, though I don’t recall getting very far.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "I'm so sorry you went through that," he sympathized, holding her close. "I'd not see its like befall you. "Any idea what may've happened?" he wondered. "Anything at all that might give some clue--be it what you and Catt discussed, anyone's experiments you know of, or something else?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She considered the question for a few moments. “Catt and I only spoke of the painting, little else, and— Oh! We could ask her what happened, for more information,” suggested Helen with a smile, “She’s likely more up to date than I with any experimentation in that particular area, being one who frequents it, and if she wasn’t affected as I was—“ Her expression fell quite suddenly as she recalled the massive BOOM she’d heard come from behind while she was leaving the workshop, and the distinct lack of her hatted friend ever since. Very quietly, she asked, “Lewis, do you know where Catt is?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "I...presume she may be inside of her Hatt," he ventured. "It was on the floor of the workshop when I came back to it. I picked it up and...and..." he attempted to recall what had become of it. "I, ah...think I may have dropped it in my haste," he realized, "when I heard you fall to the floor and ran to see if you were alright. If no one's moved it, it's likely still there." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Her brow furrowed deeply. “I don’t understand, you returned to the workshop and—?” She stopped short, gently untangling herself from Weir’s embrace so as to stand. “Never mind, you’ll have to tell me all that happened on the way back to the Society—I need to go and find Catt.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "I returned to the workshop in a..." he chuckled, looking a little self-conscious, "bit of a state. As you saw. "I found the Hatt, but no Hatter," he explained. She moved from him. "Please for the sake of my sanity don't return to the Society yet," he quickly pleaded, holding her gaze as they stood. "We've only narrowly dodged a terrible fate for you, for me," for everyone. "Let's not be so eager to go back. "I can send a messenger if you like--have someone else check on Catt," he suggested, taking her hand. "Not you--it cannae be you," he asserted with a vigorous shake of his head. "Not now. Not so soon. "Let's have tea," he proposed. "Settle the nerves and whatnot." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She hesitated, conflicting emotions flashing across her expression as she swayed between staying to ease Lewis's mind... or leaving to relax her own. Finally, with a sigh, Helen placed her hands over Weir's. "I'm sorry that I've frightened you," She told him sincerely, "And I'm sorry still that my well-being has such a powerful affect on you... The last thing I want to do is cause harm." "But... I have to make sure Catt is alright. A messenger would only get lost within the Society, and even if they could find the Hatt, there's no guarantee that they'd be able to pick it up." A squeeze of his hand and a sad smile. "If something happened to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "There's no need to apologize," said Lewis quickly. "I'm happy to be so affected. It means I deeply care for you. I'll take the dips as well as the swells; it's well worth it." He squeezed her hand. "And what I meant was not to send a messenger for Catt, but to send a messenger with a message for whomever you trust most, asking them to go find Catt." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “I see...” She considered his offer for a beat, then shook her head. “I don’t believe that would work... The Lodgers may not even answer the door, and...” An affectionate smile curled her lips. “Besides, the one I trust most is already in my presence, so a messenger would do little good.” “I know that you don’t want to go back and potentially endanger ourselves again, but I wouldn’t be able to rest easy if anyone other than you and I went to check on her... And as manager, it’s my job to tend to these sort of issues.” Though her expression had turned steely, it wavered every so often with twinges of guilt. 2 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited He considered what she'd said. "Then...let me go back in your stead. I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you any more than you can stand the thought of anything happening to Catt. I know where I likely dropped the Hatt, I know where her room is... I can do it. I can ask Sozo to help search. "While I'm there, I can ask lodgers who specialize in relevant fields to try to ascertain why you were affected and, if possible, contain the cause. "If we've still not found Catt by the time I return here, then, by all means, feel free to go to the Society and look for her yourself. But you needn't jeopardize your well-being unnecessarily--let's give the prudent option a chance to succeed first." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen held his gaze, taking in the emotion she saw behind his eyes. She faltered almost at once as she took in the quiet desperation that was born from his care and worry for her, and felt her heart lurch painfully in empathy. “Alright, I... suppose you can head to the Society first to search,” She finally relented, exhaling heavily. “But you’re not allowed to come into harm anymore than I am—Please don’t make me have to come looking for both you and Catt.” I pray I won’t regret this. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I won't," Weir readily agreed. "I promise," he said as he gave her a hug. "In the meantime, feel free to make yourself at home." He smiled. "You do have the key, after all." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Helen held him close and her breath rattled with nerves as it left her. “I’ll try my best to relax,” She vowed with a meek smile in return, squeezing him tighter, “Perhaps after all this is through, we can fix ourselves some tea and pastries.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Do let's," Lewis agreed. "Heaven knows we could use some downtime," he said with a sound half chortle, half sigh. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he vowed, letting go. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She nodded, and, with a touch of shaky amusement, replied: “I shall see you then, and not a moment later.” Her hands moved to clasp together behind her back as his arms left her. “Take care, Lewis.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Thank you. You, too." He left the flat and soon arrived at the Society. Sozo was nowhere to be found, so Lewis searched for Catt himself, only to find her Hatt again. He decided to do some astral projection to see if he might learn anything thereby. What he found was a shrinking area of utterly mundane normalcy centered around not merely the workshop, but specifically the remains of Catt's time-crease-producing machine. It wasn't lost on Weir that Helen had become herself upon fainting at the threshold of the workshop, while he'd been impotently raging. Given the observable rate of shrinkage of the "mundane zone" (as he thought of it), he calculated its outer edge would've been at said threshold at the time Helen fainted. This, coupled with the fact that taking her to the infirmary earlier had resulted in a stranger in her body, convinced him it was her proximity to the machine that had allowed her to return to her normal self. The area just beyond the range of normalcy was particularly unstable, and closing in relatively quickly. Conversely, the steps from the Society's door to the street were utterly unaffected. As the mundane circle around the epicenter of the explosion shrank, so, too, did the new ring of instability just beyond it, as if the Society itself were fighting back to normalize whatever anomaly had occurred--or, more accurately, to return the area to the Society's version of homeostasis, which was anything but mundane. He also was able to discern nuances regarding the Hatt he hadn't caught earlier--nuances which he imagined Helen would be both pleased and disconcerted to learn. The task complete, he returned to his body. When he woke, he took the Hatt with him before leaving. Returning home, he related all he'd found to Helen. When it came to Catt's location, he answered, "As near as I can tell, she's inside the Hatt, just as we conjectured she might be. But she's in quite deep--so deep I had trouble sensing her when I was in the flesh." see more •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited She absorbed the given information with a nod of understanding here or there, still listening intently even as her gazed turned distant. “Only Catt and I were affected, then, by the anomaly,” noted Helen quietly, “Though perhaps differently, as we don’t know yet if she was... taken over, as I was.” To think one faulty machine could cause all of this... She sighed wearily, and held out her palm. “May I see the Hatt for a moment?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Yes," agreed Lewis, "but I must tell you something further: Waves of emotion emanate from the Hatt--anger, sadness, pain, fear--and affect its neighborhood. When I returned to the workshop, the Hatt was right where I'd dropped it. In that short time, the area around it had taken on a like 'vibe', as it were. It occurred to me: 'If it can do that to a room, what might it do to person, particularly with prolonged exposure?' "So...please do take care if you must handle the thing," he cautioned, concerned, as he proffered it to her. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy